


Y/Ours

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, infidelity sorta, that's about it for tags really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely unfair, Michael thought - knowing that he was being selfish - that Gavin and Ryan had so easily found happiness with each other, while he was stuck being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y/Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know, I still exist. Just in case you were wondering. Now, excuse me while I throw some porn at you and promptly vanish again.
> 
> Prompt: "Mavinwood: Ryan and Gavin hatch a plan to "make Michael theirs". Interpret that how you will... (Non AU)"
> 
> Hehe, I guess making this an AU would have been the easy road out anyway.
> 
> So I took the _other_ easy road out and made this smut.

Music and laughter rippled around Michael as he walked in a somewhat straight line towards a door that he hoped contained a bathroom. God, he needed to piss so badly.

 

He yanked open the door and almost groaned when he was greeted by a long hallway. Seriously, what was the point of having the hallway separated by a door? It was just unnecessary. Michael felt lied to.

 

At least the hall was quieter than the party, the base and chatter dimming to a muted thrumming in the walls as he closed the door. It was empty, too, which was good - no one around to rope him into small talk when all he wanted to do was take a leak.

 

Then, of course, the music became loud again as someone stepped into the hall - _why were there so many doors to this fucking hallway_ \- only to dull down again as the door closed behind the newcomer.

 

And of course it was Gavin, one of the greatest sources of sexual frustration in Michael's life, ever since the British Lad had admitted that he was gay and also in a relationship with Ryan. Michael's mind often plagued him with the question _what if_ \- what if Gavin had confided in him about his sexuality earlier, would anything have ever eventuated? And of course he had to be dating Ryan, all muscly arms and broad shoulders and just more physically impressive than Michael in general. It wasn't fair. Michael shouldn't have to go home alone and jerk himself off with only his pathetic fantasies to keep him company.

 

"Michael!" Gavin slurred brightly, making his way loudly over to the other Lad and wrapping him up in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?"

 

Michael pushed a pang of envy to the side and mustered a fond grin, playfully shoving the Brit away. "You literally saw me at work, like, seven hours ago."

 

"Yeah, but that was _yesterday_."

 

The redhead snorted. "Yeah, by all of about fifteen minutes. It's only just past midnight."

 

"Midnight, schmidnight," Gavin said affably, waving his hand in an exaggeratedly dismissive manner, only to overbalance and fall heavily against Michael, knocking the other man into the wall.

 

Michael was about to curse Gavin out for his drunken clumsiness, but then he realised Gavin was kind of pressed up against him, and he sort of wasn't moving away, and he was maybe staring at Michael's lips just a little. It clicked several seconds later than it should have.

 

"What the shit, Gavin, you have a fucking boyfriend."

 

Gavin grinned wonkily at him, still staring at his lips and maintaining the intimate distance of exactly nothing between them but the cotton of their shirts. "Well, what're _you_ gonna do 'bout it?" he challenged drunkenly, obviously believing that he was making much more sense than he was in reality.

 

"I'm going to take you home," Michael said, making an irritated sound as Gavin purposefully misconstrued his words, giggling and raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to take you to _your_ home," he clarified, "where _your boyfriend_ is, and I'm going to leave you there so that your drunk ass can sober up."

 

"Y'sure you don't want to touch my drunk ass instead?" Gavin offered, still grinning as he grabbed one of Michael's hands and pressed it against his denim clad posterior. Simultaneously, his free hand slid under the hem of Michael's shirt to rest against his waist, and Michael couldn't help but melt from the electric spark that shocked up his spine at the contact. Gavin began to lap lazily at his neck, too sloppy and open-mouthed to actually qualify it as kissing.

 

"We shouldn't," Michael murmured half-heartedly, because he wasn't a homewrecker, dammit. It would be shitty of him to squeeze the pert ass resting so temptingly in his hand, to twist his head to the side so that Gavin was forced to kiss his lips rather than his throat, to let his free hand roam up under Gavin's shirt to explore the Brit's slender back with his fingertips.

 

Wait, fuck, he'd just done all of those things.

 

"You're such a piece of shit," Michael muttered into Gavin's mouth, because he _was_ for cheating on his boyfriend with his best friend. But that didn't make Michael any less of an asshole for going along with it.

 

 _Well, you're kissing him back already anyway, might as well go all in at this point_ , the part of Michael's brain in charge of bad decisions told him. His friends alcohol and lust agreed, and that's how Michael found himself suddenly flipping them around, pressing Gavin up against a wall and grinding against him, teeth tugging at the Brit's bottom lip. Having Gavin pinned like this seemed to satisfy something deep down in Michael's soul, and he moaned as he mouthed mindlessly at the brunet's jawline, nipping at his earlobe.

 

He felt Gavin beginning to grow hard against his thigh, and his own cock twitched in response. Gavin groaned deliciously, hands tangling in Michael's curls.

 

A small space opened in Michael's mind, amid the arousal and the intoxication, and he took an objective look at what he was doing. He could potentially ruin Ryan and Gavin's relationship, purely because Gavin got kissy when he was drunk and Michael had a habit of indulging Gavin's drunken tendencies (though, admittedly, they'd never been amorous before). They were both getting hard now, it wasn't difficult to figure out where things were headed if neither of them put a stop to it.

 

He pulled away, hands still on Gavin's shoulders but only to keep the Brit from connecting their lips again.

 

"Gavin, seriously, we can't."

 

Gavin let out a disapproving noise. "Why not?" he whined, head lolling a bit. Shit, he was actually drunker than Michael had thought.

 

"You have a boyfriend," Michael enunciated slowly to make sure Gavin would comprehend his words.

 

"He won't mind."

 

The redhead snorted. "Yeah, sure. But I think I'm gonna pass on risking that."

 

"Why?" Gavin whined again.

 

"Um, because he's fucking huge compared to me and he'd probably beat the shit out of me if he found out I fucked you?"

 

Gavin just canted his hips forward, rubbing his half-hard cock against Michael's through the denim of their jeans. Michael made a soft sound before moving out of Gavin's hip-thrusting range.

 

"I said I'm fucking serious, Gavin. It's not happening." He pushed himself away, making his way to the end of the hallway, where he hoped there was a bathroom. Thankfully, he was proven right, and, even more thankfully, it was unoccupied. He closed the door behind him and turned on the tap, splashing some cold water on his face, willing his boner to go away.

 

He turned around, half-sitting on the sink as he let out an aggravated groan. Why did Gavin have to get all handsy with him _now_ , instead of before he and Ryan had started dating? That would have made things so much easier. Just a no-strings-attached hook-up to satisfy his curiosity. Hell, if he'd known that Ryan swung that way at an earlier stage, he'd probably have made a pass at him, too. Now he was just stuck with a sexual frustration for two of his co-workers that he'd never be able to indulge in without feeling like the world's biggest douchebag afterwards. He already felt shitty enough after fooling around with Gavin.

 

Another groan passed his lips and he shoved away from the sink, heading towards the toilet because he was practically bursting at that point. He unzipped and was suddenly filled with a paranoia that Gavin would stumble in while he still had his pants down, and that immensely regrettable things would ensue. Luckily, this didn't happen, but still, Michael got his business done as quickly as possible.

 

By the time he poked his head out into the hallway, Gavin was nowhere in sight. Michael cautiously crept back to the party, about to head for the drinks table when he realised more alcohol probably wasn't the best idea. He caught sight of Gavin deep in an animated conversation with Geoff, both of them gesticulating and talking very loudly, drinks sloshing all over the place. Michael left them to it and made his way outside to get some fresh air.

 

It was going to be a long day on Monday.

 

~* * *~

 

Michael refused to even look over at Gavin's desk as he entered the office. When it came to situations like these, Michael was very much an ignore-the-problem-until-it-goes-away-or-becomes-too-annoying type of person. It was far better to pretend that nothing had happened, and hopefully Gavin would play along.

 

"Hey, Michael," a distinctive British voice purred by his ear, warm hands sliding over his shoulders.

 

Of fucking course.

 

"Get off me, you fuck," Michael hissed quietly, doing his best to keep his voice down. "Friday night was a mistake, we were both fucking drunk, what're you doing? Are you _trying_ to get your boyfriend to break up with you?"

 

Gavin batted his eyelashes innocently as he threw himself into his chair. "I was just saying hi, no need to be a prick about it." He craned his neck back towards the door and beamed at Ryan, who had just walked in. "Hello, love."

 

"Hello, Gavin." The older man smiled fondly, sneaking a quick kiss on the lips. Michael wanted to punch Gavin in the dick.

 

Ryan pulled away and nodded at the redhead. "'Morning, Michael."

 

"'Sup, man," Michael replied easily, like guilt wasn't shredding his insides into confetti.

 

Satisfied that he had properly greeted everyone that was in the room, Ryan crossed over to his desk and sat down, slipping his headphones over his ears. Gavin tossed a shit-eating grin Michael's way, and the freckled Lad just flipped him off before turning his attention to his computer, shaking his head slightly in disgust, his mouth a thin line. _What a piece of shit_ , he fumed quietly, doing his best to focus as Jack and Geoff slowly filtered into the room.

 

By the time lunch approached, Michael had barely done any work, and he rubbed at his face, wondering how he was going to fob off his lack of productivity. He bit down a frustrated growl and forced himself to focus and at least have _something_ to show for the morning.

 

Which was how the time suddenly slipped away from him and the office was emptied of everyone except for him and Ryan. Michael's shoulders tensed as he realised everyone else was gone, and he slowly slid his headphones off, almost as if he moved quietly enough, Ryan wouldn't notice him. He rolled his chair back as gently as he could, but in the room silent except for the hum of electronics, the sound of the plastic wheels against the carpet seemed like someone trying to cram a dozen Q-tips into each of his earholes.

 

Sloth-like, he eased himself from his chair, slowly turning around.

 

Oh, shit, Ryan was staring right at him.

 

Michael went still for a moment, hoping that the older man would simply quirk an eyebrow at his seemingly odd behaviour, but no such luck. Ryan just continued to stare, his face terrifyingly neutral as he stood and started to cross the room.

 

Michael straightened fully from his chair as well, all attempts at subtlety long out the window, and his hands subconsciously began to tighten into fists once Ryan came within striking range.

 

The older man shoved him suddenly, face hardening in anger and sending Michael back a few paces. Michael snarled at him and shoved back, his scowl deepening when Ryan barely budged.

 

Ryan pushed him again, more forcefully this time, and Michael thumped into the wall. He placed his hand in the middle of the younger man's chest, and struggle as he might, Michael couldn't break free.

 

"What the fuck, Ryan!" Michael snapped, trying to pry the blond's fingers away without breaking them. When that didn't work, he almost actually tried breaking them, because Ryan would surely let go at that point, right? But having to explain exactly _why_ he'd broken his co-worker's fingers would be a bit difficult, seeing as he had a pretty good idea why Ryan was mad at him.

 

"I know what you did with Gavin at that party."

 

 _Ah, fuck._ Michael hated being right sometimes.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryan," he lied blatantly.

 

Ryan raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Really? You don't remember anything happening between the two of you, is that what you're telling me?"

 

"Yep," Michael replied, trying to make another break for it.

 

"I might have to jog your memory, then," Ryan growled, but instead of throwing a punch as he lifted his other arm and stepped in close, his hand slipped around the back of Michael's neck and drew him in for a deep kiss. Michael froze for a good few seconds before kissing back, giving as good as he got when Ryan slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. His hands curled loosely against Ryan's pecs at first, but as he was pressed up against the wall they slid around to grip at the older man's back and tangle in his honey-blond hair. Ryan fisted one hand in Michael's curls, gently but firmly pulling his head back to kiss him all the deeper.

 

Then, just as suddenly as he'd started, Ryan stepped away completely, leaving Michael panting and maybe just the slightest bit hard.

 

"Did it go a little something like that?" Ryan challenged with a grin.

 

"Maybe a bit," Michael admitted, then let out a bemused noise. "Well, shit. Gavin was telling the truth when he said you wouldn't mind."

 

Ryan laughed. "Mind? I was the one who put him up to it."

 

" _You're_ the piece of shit!" Michael exclaimed, but couldn't find it in himself to be or even act like he was angry. After all, if Ryan had wanted Gavin to kiss Michael, and wanted to kiss him himself as well, there was only place this could be headed. One very awesome place.

 

The older man shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Sorry," he said, clearly not meaning it. "But to be fair, if we'd just told you that we wanted a threesome, you never would have believed that we weren't joking."

 

"You're lucky you're hot," Michael informed him, then dragged him in for another kiss, feeling just a little bit of vindication as Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. Chuckling, Ryan allowed himself to be kissed for a few minutes before breaking away.

 

"Who's driving you home from work today?" Ryan asked, and Michael was momentarily thrown for a loop.

 

"I- um- it's Gus," he managed after a few seconds of confused floundering.

 

"Tell him you've made other plans. Gavin and I are taking you out to dinner." Ryan grinned in a way that would look sinister on anyone else but on him, just looked unfairly sexy. "Tonight, you're ours."

 

~* * *~

 

Michael ended up fidgeting his way through the dinner, keyed up by the little smirks and lingering glances the two other men kept sliding his way. In turns, Michael would wolf down large forkfuls of food, or just push pieces around on his plate. There was no in-between.

 

Gavin and Ryan seemed endlessly bemused by this, unsubtly moving their chairs closer so that they could bump their knees against Michael's, or lean in so that their arms brushed when they laughed, or rested their hands on Michael's thigh, squeezing lightly before pulling away again. Michael found himself immensely glad that when Ryan had said that he and Gavin would take Michael out for dinner, he had actually just meant that they would have a meal at Ryan and Gavin's house, because Michael very much did not want to have to deal with having a boner in a restaurant.

 

Not to mention that the proximity to their bedroom made it even more ideal.

 

Once Michael had finished eating, the other men ramped up their actions, hands and mouths in constant contact with Michael's body. Gavin spread Michael's legs open so that Ryan could palm at the redhead's crotch unimpeded, making him moan.

 

"Jesus," Michael muttered, because yeah, they _definitely_ would not have been able to get away with this at a restaurant. Really, the way things were going, it almost seemed like they would up and fuck him on their dining room table, and, whilst the visual _was_ quite hot, Michael wasn't huge on the idea of not having any lube to make things easier. "Okay, so not that I'm…" His words turned into a groan as Gavin nibbled gently at his ear, but he forced himself back on track. "…Not that I'm not all for it, but maybe we should slow down a bit so that we can actually make it to the bedroom before any of us come? Specifically, before I come?"

 

Both men laughed, but obligingly drew Michael out of his seat, Gavin heatedly kissing his mouth as Ryan plastered his chest against the redhead's back and squeezed both of their asses. Somehow, they managed to make their way to the bedroom without falling over, their shirts vanishing along the way, and were soon tumbling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Michael found himself man-sandwiched between Gavin and Ryan, his face and neck peppered with slow kisses, his body caressed with gradual drags of fingertips.

 

"So…" Ryan breathed against his ear, sending a delicious shiver down Michael's spine. "You ever been with a guy before?"

 

"Yeah," Michael replied, the word slightly muffled against the insistent press of Gavin's lips against his. "More often than girls, really."

 

"Mm," Ryan hummed consideringly, voice already husky with lust, making goosebumps spring up amid the freckles adorning Michael's pale skin. "So usually, are you the one doing the fucking…" Ryan slid his hand over Michael's hip to cup the front of the younger man's jeans, making him twitch, "Or are you the one being fucked?" Ryan's hand slipped back to squeeze Michael's ass, middle finger pushing against the cleft between his cheeks, and Michael bucked into the touch.

 

"Little of column A, little of column B," Michael replied, breath hitching as Gavin smirked into his mouth.

 

"Ever done both at the same time?" the Brit asked, fingers rubbing teasingly against Michael's denim-covered cock as Ryan continued to massage his hole.

 

"No, no, this would definitely be the first time," Michael managed, one arm worming underneath Gavin's body to draw the brunet closer whilst the other reached backwards, grabbing at where he assumed Ryan's waist was in an attempt to pull the older man nearer. It mostly ended up with each of them having an arm crushed under at least one other body, but now Michael had a hard cock grinding against his own, and another pushing against his ass, and he didn't much care that his arm was starting to go numb.

 

Gavin's free hand swept up along Michael's side before curving around his neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss, fingers curling into the redhead's unruly locks. Ryan rolled his hips in slow circles against Michael's, the hand that wasn't trapped under the two younger men reaching out to grab Gavin's ass, forcing their bodies even closer together. A soft moan escaped Michael at the increase in pressure, and Ryan began worshipping his neck and shoulders with hot, open-mouthed kisses, Gavin still laying claim to his lips. The Brit moved to fumble one-handed at the button and fly of Michael's jeans, simultaneously trying to work his way out of his own. His results were less than graceful, their knees knocking together repeatedly as Gavin tugged impatiently at the denim. Ryan laughed, amused by the spectacle before offering his assistance. Soon, both younger men were free of their jeans, and Ryan gave himself the room to remove his pants in a somewhat more dignified manner.

 

The Brit capitalised on the extra space and rolled Michael onto his back, straddling his lap and keeping their lips connected the entire time. Michael pushed himself up the headboard into an approximation of a seated position, his back reclining against the pillows and fingers twining in Gavin's hair. Gavin thrust against him indulgently, letting out a soft moan as Ryan moved up to press soft kisses along his spine, hands hot against the Brit's slender waist. Gavin shimmied his hips to help Ryan get him out of his underwear, cock bouncing and curving up towards his stomach. Ryan leaned off to the side to fetch the lube from the bedside table, and Michael admired the way the older man's muscles stretched from over Gavin's shoulder.

 

Michael cursed quietly as Gavin sat up on his knees and ground the palm of his hand against the base of the redhead's cock. He was quick to wriggle his way out of his own underwear, impatient to have Gavin's hand wrapped around him. With a smirk against the other man's lips, Gavin reached his hand back to Ryan, who obligingly squirted some lube onto his palm. The cool touch of the liquid made Michael jump, but soon the friction of Gavin's hand pumping rhythmically along his length had him sweating. His eyes closed, fingers working their way back into Gavin's wild locks and tightening, making the other Lad moan. Gavin's mouth dropped to his neck, huffing soft whimpers between sloppy kisses on Michael's collarbones and throat. Michael arched into the touch, hips jittering up slightly as he enjoyed the sensation.

 

When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was naturally drawn over Gavin's shoulder to the curve of his ass, where Ryan had two fingers buried to the knuckle, slowly opening up the Brit's hole. Michael stared and moaned shamelessly as Ryan's eyes locked with his, a devilish grin tugging at the older man's lips. Gavin searched blindly for his mouth once more, giving Michael a chance to at least slightly muffle the embarrassing sounds he was making.

 

Their tongues twined lazily, Gavin humming quietly as Ryan eased a third finger into him. Gavin's hand was just as languorous, gliding in long, indulgent sweeps along Michael's cock. The redhead kept trying to thrust upwards into Gavin's fist, trying to force the Brit to go faster, but Gavin kept himself just out of range, conveniently displaying his ass to Ryan to its fullest potential. Ryan's fingers slid easily in and out, and he slowed, considering.

 

"You ready for him yet, d'you think?"

 

"God, yes," Gavin gasped into Michael's mouth, laughing a little at the way Michael twitched in his hand, only to whimper as Ryan's fingers withdrew.

 

"Michael, why don't you come over here?" Ryan offered, and the redhead obediently, if a touch reluctantly, extricated himself out from under Gavin and shuffled forward on his knees.

 

His reluctance faded as Ryan wrapped one large hand around his cock, stroking with just the right amount of pressure before helping him to roll on a condom. Gavin fell forward onto his elbows, his ass in the air and his hole invitingly loosened. Michael swallowed thickly, cock twitching just at the sight. He looked over his shoulder at Ryan.

 

"Are you sure you want me to…" he trailed off, suddenly uncertain. Ryan chuckled.

 

"Of course. This is about you, Michael, but don’t think, even for a second, that either of want to be anywhere but here."

 

"Please, Michael," Gavin whimpered, and he didn't need to ask twice. With a groan, Michael lined up and gently sank in, the Brit arching open-mouthed beneath him as he was filled. Gavin whined as he began to adjust, and Michael did his best to keep still, but he couldn't stop his hips from jittering forward when Ryan pushed a slicked finger into him. The Brit gasped and Michael cursed, thighs trembling already with the desire to move as Ryan worked him open. Ryan's free hand gripped firmly at his hip, forestalling any further unintentional movement as he slipped in a second finger.

 

Slowly, Gavin settled into the feeling of Michael inside him, and he began to rock his hips back and forth slightly, teasingly, knowing that there wasn't a whole lot Michael could do in response to the motion with Ryan holding him back. Panting, Michael draped himself over Gavin as best he could, biting and sucking at Gavin's shoulders as Ryan made his way up to three fingers inside of him. Michael rapidly grew impatient of the older man's glacial pace, however, and leaned back, twisting his torso and dragging Ryan into a fierce if slightly awkward kiss.  His head dipped down to suck a violent hickey on the side of Ryan's neck, and he growled, "If you don't start fucking me in the next thirty seconds I'm just going to come inside Gavin and blueball you."

 

Ryan laughed again, but obligingly picked up another condom and rolled it onto himself, lubing up and setting the head of his cock against Michael's rim.

 

He pressed in and Michael felt like he was going to explode.

 

 _"Fuck,"_ he whispered, the word scraping out of his throat. Ryan settled in up to the hilt, practically jamming the tip of his cock up against Michael's prostate, and if Michael had thought earlier that just having the two men grinding against him felt good, he was in fucking heaven now. He couldn't believe he'd never tried something like this before. Masturbating while using a dildo didn't even come close.

 

His breathing came in harsh gasps as he waited for everything to stop being so overwhelming. Then, he began to move incrementally, thrusting forward into Gavin before pushing himself back onto Ryan. It was an unusual sensation - every time he went forward, he would feel Gavin's delicious heat squeeze around him, but he would lose some of his own fullness as Ryan slipped partway out of him. Every time he pressed back, it would force him to pull most of the way out of Gavin, but would subsequently lead to him being filled once more. Michael quickly gave himself over to the feeling, revelling in the fact that moving in either direction would give him an alternate form of pleasure. His hips pumped rhythmically, and once he found his pace, Gavin and Ryan began to meet his thrusts with their own. Ryan reached around both of the younger men to wrap his hand around Gavin's cock, pumping gently.

 

Michael groaned, moving sporadically between lavishing attention to Gavin's back with his mouth, to twisting backwards to grope at Ryan and pull him into a clumsy kiss. The two other men worked in tandem, like a perfect machine, and Michael was so far gone into the sensation he probably would have done anything to keep them doing what they were doing. "God, don't you dare stop," he warned weakly, his back plastered against Ryan's chest, acutely of the sweat slicking between them. Almost like it had been a signal, Gavin and Ryan picked up the pace simultaneously, and Michael swore. His head flung back of its own volition and he nearly smacked Ryan in the nose, which would have been a shame because less than thirty seconds later, Gavin was coming with a soft cry, the way that he suddenly clenched around Michael sending the redhead careening off the edge so fast he saw stars. He let out a long, satisfied groan as Ryan's pace went from frantic to languid, the older man smothering his face in the crook of Michael's neck.

 

Ryan pulled out slowly, and Michael tried not to feel too devastated at the loss. Gavin eased off of him as well, and Michael couldn't help his quiet whimper, limbs like jelly as the other two men helped him in flopping onto their backs, all of them struggling to catch their breath.

 

Unsurprisingly, Michael was the last to recover, his heartrate slowly steadying as Ryan and Gavin drew patterns on his skin with their fingertips.

 

Finally, breathlessly, and grinning ear to ear all the while, Michael managed to say, "We're fucking doing _that_ again."

 


End file.
